Various organizations routinely have their own private computing systems, and some of these computing systems can easily include hundreds or thousands of computing devices. These organizations typically want cybersecurity to prevent unauthorized access, modifications, or tampering with safety-critical controls, process controls, and supervisory controls. Many of these controls are protected via one or more passwords.